You caught me falling first
by meowjoanna
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke highschool fanfiction. Naruto finally tells Sasuke how he feels...Rated M for later boy sex. ;


**This is my first story. So please review and tell me what you think! :***

* * *

><p>How long had it been since Naruto had started feeling like this? He couldn't even remember. All his thoughts stuck together and they seemed to drag on forever whenever he thought about Sasuke. They'd been in the same classes since the first day of school and since they both didn't have any real parents they related to each other in a lot of ways. He felt like he could talk to Sasuke about anything and everything. Even though they fought about silly things he still really loved Sasuke and the more he thought about it the more confused he became. They were both men, how could he have fallen in love with him? He'd laid awake all night thinking about his feelings again so he wasn't surprised when he heard his alarm going off. He slammed his hand down on his alarm. He sighed, he never slept anymore.<p>

He picked himself out of his bed looking around, his room was a mess. Probably because he spent more time in his head then anything else. He forced himself to take a quick shower still not getting Sasuke out of his head. They always fought but here he was trying not to get a hard on in the shower thinking about how Sasuke was probably showering right now too. He groaned turning the cold water on to keep himself from getting hard. Stepping out of the shower he looked at his clock for a second, he was probably going to be early for school not that he minded because he knew Sasuke would be there early like always. So he got dressed as quickly as possible trying not to think about anything anymore. He heard Iruka calling out for him downstairs as he opened his door.

"Yes?" Naruto called back while looking around his room for his backpack.

"I'm making breakfast are you hungry?" Iruka yelled up from downstairs.

"No I'm not hungry right now.. I'll probably just eat lunch at school but thanks for asking." He said as he was coming down the stairs. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd eaten. His stomach just didn't feel right whenever he ate anymore.

Iruka gave him a worried look. He'd moved in with Iruka when his parents died in car crash when he was younger, he'd been a close family friend. And even though he wasn't actually Naruto's real father it felt like he was most of the time. He could tell that Iruka knew he was lying about eating at school and it was true he really should eat because whenever he looked in the mirror he could see himself getting smaller and it grossed him out a little how small he was actually getting. But he just couldn't force himself to eat. "I love you Iruka, I'll see you when I get home from school!" He said with a forced smile before walking out of the door.

It was strange how he could always just fake a smile so easily. It was like the opposite of Sasuke. Sasuke always wore a blank face to mask his emotions while Naruto wore a smile to hide his true feelings. He hated walking to school but he refused to let Iruka buy him a car and he didn't have enough time to get an after school job. So he was stuck walking to school even though he was 17 and everyone else in his class drove to school. He could have easily asked Kiba to give him a ride today but he really didn't want to be around anyone right now. Having to fake a smile at school was one thing but having to do it all day long was something else. He heard a car horn and looked up, it was Sasuke...

Rolling down the passenger window he heard Sasuke yelling at him. "Hey Naruto get in!"

Be tried to hide his blush before getting in the car. "Thank you." He said with a smile as he was shutting the door.

He could feel Sasuke's eyes looking at him but decided to ignore it and kept looking out the window. He thought he was doing a good job at hiding the fact that something was bothering him but he should have known better. Sasuke knew too much about him to believe his smile.

"What's wrong with you dobe? It looks like you haven't slept.." Sasuke asked as they were sitting at a stop light.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that teme." Naruto said tearing his eyes away from the window and looking Sasuke in the eye for the first time since he got into the car. He couldn't help but blush a little. Sasuke was too good looking for his own good. "I just have a lot on my mind. You know when your mind just won't stop looking about something.." Or someone.

"Do you want to tell me what's on your mind?" Sasuke asked as they started moving again.

"I'll talk to you about it after school." Naruto said looking down at the ground now. Would he really tell Sasuke how he felt after school? Whenever he said he would tell him he always chickened out and told him something else was wrong. But he felt like today...maybe he would actually tell him.

After that Sasuke didn't press him about the matter...When they arrived at school hardly anyone was there yet. It didn't bother him, he didn't want to see anyone else. He just wanted to be around Sasuke in peace. They arrived at their classroom and took their seats. They always sat next to each other, no matter what class they had it was always together. It had been that way since first grade. He turned to face Sasuke. "After school will you give me a ride home?" He said with a small blush, he really hoped Sasuke wasn't noticing these small little blushes.

"Of course as long as you tell me what's going on in your head after school." Sasuke said not taking his eyes off of Naruto.

"I promise I will..." He said turning away from Sasuke and looking out the window. He wanted today to just be over already, he could feel himself growing tired and the day hadn't even started yet.

The rest of the day went by so slowly, his thoughts still focused on Sasuke. He tried to skip lunch but Sasuke forced him to eat something, maybe he could tell that Naruto wasn't eating as much as he should have been. Once the day was over he signed still not knowing if he was actually going to tell the truth about what he was thinking about. Would he scare Sasuke away? Would Sasuke think he was gross for having romantic thoughts about him? If he did Naruto just didn't know he would deal with himself. While walking to the car he looked up for a moment, how could he tell his bestfriend that he was in love with him?

Once inside the car he felt Sasuke's eyes fall upon him. "Tell me what's wrong dobe...I've been thinking about it all day. I want to know already." Sasuke said with a small frown.

He met Sasuke's eyes before leaning over and kissing him a soft kiss on the lips. He could feel himself shaking but he really didn't know how to voice his feelings besides kissing.. He pulled away quickly turning his eyes back to the floor. "I love you Sasuke." And that was the last thing he whispered before passing out in the seat from sleep deprivation.


End file.
